AllanHaddock
by StrangecatRamsey
Summary: Haddocks time aboard his ship had been anything but pleasant. Allan Thompson/Haddock. Tintin/Haddock. Noncon, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Haddocks time on his ship wasn't all fun and drinking.(for Tintin Kinkmeme)

Warnings for Noncon and Sex and Violence.

**Part 1**

The first and the last time had been the worst for him. Now as the storm raged on outside his window, he wrapped himself tighter around his young lover as if a child would a teddy-bear, seeking out the protection that in this case wasn't false. His tall muscular form more a bears than Tintins lean sleek freckled body pressed against him, spooning the younger man.

Though his body lay safely curled up around Tintins, his dreams had drifted to another time. It often did. His dreams no longer a safe place. He dreamed of his time upon his ship, the place that had once been his home away from home, now a swirl of dark memories.

He often dreamed of other moments similar to his first time. Trapped in his cabin with an unknown man, would haunt his days forever. Booze making it almost bearable…Tintin managing to make it bearable. But Tintin couldn't protect him in his dreams.

He'd been fast asleep, the storm of the decade seemed to have broken just over his ship 2 days ago and he'd spent most of that time steering his ship. Allan beside him like an anchor helping him steer through the massive waves. Finally at the end of the 2nd day the storm had died enough to allow him time to really rest, the night so pitch black that his cabin was shrouded in a dark cloak allowing him to sleep more comfortable.

His dreams would normally start the same. He would feel the icy cold press of a blade to his throat. (In reality it had only happened twice. He'd only really allowed himself to drop his guard once after the first attack. After that if he'd been sober enough he'd fight and inevitably loose and feel the wrath of his captor afterwards.)

He'd dream that he couldn't see the captors face. The room so dark that he wasn't even able to make out his attackers silhouette. He'd stay deadly still the blade so close to his bear throat (In those days he'd sleep in nothing but boxers, his face -then- clean shaven, he'd been a handsome proud man then. Not the stale old drunk he was now, Though Tintin had often stated otherwise and went to great pains to prove otherwise).

The man seemed to follow a script. His voice unfriendly and unfamiliar, Harsh and Dangerous, Long Hard fingers working over his chest leaving no doubt in the Captains mind what his attacker had in mind, shifting uncomfortably accidentally nicking himself on the blade "Thundering typhoons what the hell do you want with me" He'd asked the first night…the nights thereafter he hadn't needed to ask.

A cold Laugh that would haunt his dreams forever would answer him, those long rough fingers would wrap around his cock through boxers giving it a rough squeeze that would draw a wince from his face even if just a dream. He'd finally been unable to resist, fighting until he were forcibly restrained, several close shaves to his neck and the feel of cool restrained that he thought could only be from his own brig the result of his moment of bravery.

The attacker and captor sat catching his breath, forcibly holding his hands over his head while fondling him through his boxers clearly angry that he'd fought him off, the knife now abandoned somewhere. "Stay very still or I cut you from ear to ear" the voice above him would growl. Late he felt sorry he hadn't fought more. That the feel of his throat been slit would be preferable to the nightmares and fear he'd live with.

He'd feel a rough cloth wrapped around his eyes, the sound and acrid smell of a match lighting a candle on the table, but the blind fold stopped him having any chance at seeing who it was.

For the longest moment he sat breathless his captor merely sitting beside him watching him he was sure. But it didn't stop him from flinching when the hand returned his hands tied above his head now unable to fight. His boxers roughly pulled down his legs and pulled off, the hand back on his this time naked flesh trying to force some form of pleasure hadn't seemed to be managing it very well, he was too terrified and headstrong to allow his body to respond to those hands.

The hand soon became weary of fondling him, soon his legs where forced apart fingers probing him forcing their way in before he were ready, not that he'd ever have been ready, his teeth grinding loudly enough to make a notable noise, the hand moving away looking for something in his drawers ( at the time he'd had a lavish Captain's cabin worthy of the captain of a large ship, he'd moved to a smaller cabin where he'd hoped he'd be safer in the lower levels later, that had seemed to work better, at least the attacks had grown less frequent after that) .

Soon whoever it was, was back fingers this time slick probing him relentlessly, a second noise of a zipper being undone, moving and shifting him until he were between his forcibly spread legs, the feeling of something far larger than a few fingers at his entrance, slowly slipping into him, the amount of whatever lubricant had been used hardly enough, once his Captor had slipped into him he'd finally given up trying to stay still kicking and fighting, probably doing more injury to himself than the captor but he'd had to fight.

His captor gripped his cock painfully enough to bruise, causing him to see bright lights, slapping him and finally gripping his thighs forcing himself straight into him and losing his load deep within the Captain .Making him immediately wish for a bath if he hadn't already been wishing it since the man had laid his hands on him.

After the captor would finish with him, there would be a time of silence, when the captor seemed to enjoy sitting back watching him. The smell of smoke afterwards would suggest that the Captor would smoke after abusing him. He had several cigar burns over his body as a reminder of this. Shining red circles on his skin hidden by dark hair now.

He'd been left tied up to be found by someone. He remembered being more terrified then than he had been when he had the knife to his throat. He didn't know if the man would come back or whether he'd be found by his crew…he didn't know what was worse.

Fortunately his first mate had found him. Allan had been a true friend and companion. Begging Allan to remain silent about what he'd found not to breath a word to anyone, that the rapscallion that had done this to him would probably not be brave enough to do it again. Allan after much pleading reluctantly agreed. Looking more hurt and worried for his Captain than Haddock would dare to believe.

Allan Became his rock much like Tintin had now…but their relationship had hardly been a healthy one compared to his and Tintins. Allan seemed to always be the one to find him after he'd been attacked. The Captain of course having ordered that only his first mate may enter his cabin. He'd been the one to suggest a cabin in the bottom of the ship for his protection. Allowing Allan use of the Captains berth. Allan had suggested Whiskey to calm his nerves. If Allan had had a long hard day he'd often be a lot more pushy with his Captain that would be expected. Soon Allan had him hidden in the ship with a few "body guards" to tend over his cabin. Hardly letting him leave. He'd soon found that his cabin was safer than the outside world…Until Tintin saved him from his own pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Haddocks time on his ship wasn't all fun and drinking.(for Tintin Kinkmeme)

Warnings for Noncon and Sex and Violence.

**Part 2**

That is why the last time had hurt so much.

Tintin falling into his cabin while he was getting drunk on the bottles of Whiskey opening his eyes to the fact that his ship had been used to smuggle opium and it was probably Allan doing it had set his mind working. It had hurt him to think of it as he sobered. Enough to need a drink while he was looking for Tintin.

His Capture by his own crew and imprisonment in that god forsaken wine cellar had almost been his lowest point until Allan had walked in behind his men, ordered them out. He'd sized Allan up but he was younger by half whereas Haddock had been drunk and still recovering.

Haddock was still the larger stronger man. But somewhere in the middle of his fight with Allan it had dawned on him that Allan had been his captor. His tormentor… the man who'd lead him to the wasted man he'd become. He couldn't stand it. The fight turned in his favor, pushing Allan back kneeing him kicking at him. Allan had to call in the other goons. It had finally taken 4 of them to subdue him.

They had tied him to a stake in the middle of the room, forced to tie his feet. Allan finally ordered them out once he was sure that Haddock wouldn't be going anywhere.

He'd watched Allan pace around him like the cat who had gotten the cream. Finally able to face the face of the man who'd been so brutal with him for so many years. Forcing him to consider jumping off his own ship. Suicide… RETIREMENT…Anything to get him off the ship. A red hot hatred was visible within Haddocks eyes as he glared up at Allan.

Finally the first mate stood before him smirking. Haddock now more sober than he had been before glaring up at him meeting his eye letting him know he was no longer going to be able to hide in the dark. He knew him for who he was no matter how much the idea hurt him he'd loved this man like a son. Though he'd deny it now.

Allan smirked gripping his chin in his hand squeezing "I take it that you have put 2 and 2 together?" more a statement than a question, Causing Haddock to struggle and nearly topple over if it hadn't been for the hand holding his chin. Haddock remained silent glaring up at Allan. Only starting to really struggle when Allan's hand went to his zipper.

The fingers tightening around him leaving bruises beneath his beard, a strangled growl from Haddock warning him that he'd get the bastard back for this "I was going to question you about the location of Tintin but that can wait. I think that we're in need of some alone time." Slipping his cock out of his zipper holding it to Haddocks lips jerking his face trying to force him to open his mouth but he wouldn't budge.

"Open your damned mouth. It's the only lubricant your going to get old man." Finally managing to force himself into his mouth hand moving to grip his hair. All Haddock been able to think of was that this was Allan. The man he'd trusted. And how much he wanted to bite down. But Allan seemed to read his mind and before long pulled out of his mouth, hand still clenched in his hair, "Love that mouth of yours. Think I'll keep you. We were going to kill you once you told us where Tintin was, but I think I'll keep you. And if you are very good I won't share you with the crew."

Haddock felt nauseous and it wasn't just the taste of Allan on his tongue, but the thought of living on the ship again. This time a slave to the man he thought he knew and trusted. His thoughts were far off in the distance trying to escape this, only been drawn back from thought, as Allan finished forcing his trousers off his hips, straddling his bound feet from behind while forcing him forward barely able to balance.

Screwing his eyes shut wishing for the blindfold he had hated, trying not to focus on being breached by Allan his attacker, captor and rapist of so many years. The man that he had thought his confidant and savior... the man that had driven him to depression and insanity. Trying not to focus on the way he mumbled about his plans for Haddock as he rocked roughly into him.

The pain enough to distract from listening to his plans. Shouting out his normal profanities But not enough to stop the shudder of fear and hatred that seemed driven right from the bottom of him as Allan muttered things about shaving him completely bear, stripping off the beard as he preferred the younger face behind it. Training him to give a decent blowjob…plans for making sure he remained naked. And when he was eventually properly trained he'd use him as entertainment for the crew. All to be done once they'd found and captured and killed Tintin. And if Tintin was the result of their opium trade going bust, he'd take it out of Haddocks hide. Haddock would be damned if he would be the reason for Tintins death. He may not know where Tintin was but he wasn't going to give them so much as the number to their hotel room.

Allan had finally finished with him, gripping his hair forcing his head back tugging on his wrist restraints. Tugging roughly from him. Tutting about the blood stains on his cock, but not doing much of anything about it. Tugging up his trousers and redoing them contrary to anything he'd said he had no desire or plan to share Haddock. Haddock was his.

Leaving Haddock to his thoughts of his doom, only coming back later for a sound beating Haddock had thought he was doomed. Not even shouting out and cursing him made him feel better as it normally would have.

The sight of Tintin at the door like his savior was like god had sent an angel to save him. He would have wept for joy if he was a greater man. All senses having left him. The fact that he was saved from a fate worse than death enough to make him react stupidly enough as to knock the gun from Tintins hand. But in the end all had been made right. Tintin had saved the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Haddocks time on his ship wasn't all fun and drinking.(for Tintin Kinkmeme)

Warnings for Noncon and Sex and Violence.

**Part 3**

"You alright Archie" Tintin asked turning onto his side looking up at Haddock who had woken up long ago from his nightmare, caught deep in dark thoughts and memories. Causing him to jump and look down at Tintin with a small crooked smile from beneath his beard. "Yes of course lad. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep"

Tintin had known about his dreams and what had happened to drive him to drink and despair. Lightening flashing in the background lighting the worry lines on his handsome captains face proved to him that Haddock was anything but fine. The intimacy issues that had been between them in the beginning of their relationship long since gone. Haddock a younger man than the years of abuse let on obviously having suffered deeply under the dastardly hands of Allan.

The first time Haddock had let Tintin top him. Haddock had panicked and felt he'd ruined the entire relationship. Tintin assured him that it was all well. The next time he topped. They had made sure all the lights where on, and Haddock was free to move. It had been such a release for the older man that Tintin topping him had been far more frequent after that.

Now however Tintin thought he needed something else. Slipping away from his side of the bed straddling Haddocks hips. His almost hairless body a great contrast to Haddocks own hairy muscle body. Haddocks hips canting upwards obviously the sight of his land on top of him driving all thought of his life on the Karaboudjan away from him.

Tintin leaned over Haddock pulling the lubricant from its usual hiding place, slicking Haddocks cock generously before sliding down onto it, stopping to allow them both to adjust before starting to move slowly. Haddock wanting to speed up but knowing that Tintin was in charge at the moment the happy little smirking smile on his face as he moved up and down Haddocks bold cock was all the proof he needed. Like the kitten that got the cream.

Unable to keep his hands off of Tintin. Moving his hand to his cock watching his massive hand engulf Tintins cock making him buck forward into his hand every time that he came up. The callused hard hand making it difficult for Tintin not to shoot just them.

Finally they met each other's rhythm's having gone from slow and steady to a frantic pace that caused the bed to creak and squeak leaving no doubt in the minds of the other residents of Marlinspike Hall of what was going on. Haddock spilling his seed deep within Tintin before Tintin marked Haddock with his own spunk ,collapsing on top his older lover with a small boyish giggle.

"Feel better Archie?" he whispered kissing the fuzz just next to his beard beneath his chin. Grinning back at Tintin and wrapping his arm around Tintin "Billions of bilious blue blistering barnacles…did I ever lad. You know how to treat an old sea dog" tintin could only grin to himself. He knew he was just as lucky as Haddock was to find him.


End file.
